We are All Humanz
by forsayabaeya
Summary: Forgive me Lord for I have sinned. Gorillaz x Collaborators
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright and sunny day, Gorillaz came home from a tiring performance. The edgy band decides to sit on the couch and watch some TV, Murdoc then stands up and

says "We're having a party celebrating the positive reception of our album guys". 2-D rises up with excitement in his eyes and says "Oh wow who's invited?!" Murdoc

cracks a smile and replies "Our collaborators of course...". Noodle giggles and says "Anata wa, chājā o jikkō shite iru ma ni orugasumu shita hito o shōtai shinai kata ga

yoi" to which no one in the band even acknowledges. Russel isn't really that much of a party kind of guy, he would rather just sleep through the whole party. Back when

Russel was much younger, his friends would force him to go to parties with them and he wouldn't budge off of the nearest bed or couch until the cops came and woke

him up. A couple of hours pass by and the collaborators came, Murdoc greeted them all and they pretty much ignored him and started partying. Russel sighed and said

to himself "Why did Muds even throw this damn party anyway? Not like anyone even liked the damn album", as he walked to his room he was greeted by three men.

Three men who Russel was quite familiar of... De La Soul. Russel has spoken to these guys a lot, after collaborating on _Feel Good Inc_ , _Superfast Jellyfish, and Momentz_.

Russel became quite close to these guys, so he decided to strike conversation with the lads. Russel says to the tan trio "What's up guys? How y'all doin tonight?" they all

speak in unison and say "We're doin alright how about you Russ?" Russel was shocked because they always ask wyd not hyd. Russel blushes a mighty blush and says

"You know I have a very strong interest in the three of you I just couldn't choose" to which they reply in unison "Have all three brotha" Russel takes the three stooges to

his bedroom and then it's time to get ill know what I'm sayin?. Russel has the biggest smile on his face and says "Oh yeaaaaaaaaaaah... I have a **RAEL** appetite" and

then they all have an orgy and Murdoc kills them for not inviting him. Moral of the story is don't do drugs.


	2. Chapter 2

Noodle was having fun at the party that Murdoc threw, she was always a party kind of gal being the energetic one of the group after all. Noodle was minding her own business drinking some sake on the couch watching television with 2-D. Noodle says to 2-D "Too-Chee what do you want to watch?" 2-D replies "Wail eye doant know Noods jus fleep threw the chawnels" and so she did until she landed on something interesting. Noodle's face lit up as

she saw what came on the tv screen it was DEHH "Oh my! Too Chee rememba dis?!" but to Noodle's surprise it wasn't just a random showing of the DARE music video it was a top 10 worst music videos on MTV. Noodle was devastated she wanted to end her life something you, the reader, should do right now :( . Noodle ran into her room crying and put her face into her pillow hoping she suffocated. Noodle couldn't believe the world hated her so much even when she was only a kid imagine how they would feel about her now. 2-D decides to leave Noodle alone and goes on into his room. Noodle hears a knock on her door and screams "LEAVE ME ALONE I'M NOT IN THE MOOD TO MAKE MUSIC" but to her surprise it wasn't Murdoc, Russel, or even 2-D...it was a very familiar man. "Yo I heard you was cryin and shit up here what the fuck goin on with dat?" said the man. Noodle says "The world hates me Vince I don't know what I did to deserve this" "Noodle... you one of the baddest bitches I ever met not only is you a good ass singer...you fine as fuck" Noodle blushed and covered her blushing face in her pillow as she blushed. Vince sat on her bed and pulled her away from her pillow, locked hands with her, whispered in her ear and said..."YOU ARE NOW TUNED INTO THE TOMB OF JEHOVAH PLAY MY TUNES LOUD ENOUGH TO SHAKE THE ROOM WHAT'S THE HOLD UP HEARD THE WORLD IS ENDING SOON I ASSUME THAT THEY TOLD YA THEY TRYNA DINOSAUR US SO NOW IT'S TIME TO GO UP" this made Noodle extremely wet and said to Vince "fucky me" and so they did Vince repeatedly told Noodle to drop that ass, whatever that means, but before Vince could tuna sub Murdoc came in the room and shouted "WHAT'S THAT BANGING STOP THAT BANGING" Murdoc was extremely drunk and high on all kinds of drugs and thought he was in "The Eel" G-Bite he mistook Vince's stapler as the eel and yanked it off and cut it up. Noodle later died of prostate cancer.


	3. Chapter 3

2-D felt really bad about not being able to stop Noodle from her depression. He knows what it feels like to be depressed and even on the brink of suicide but there was nothing he could do. 2-D just drowned himself in his music slowly dozing off into his dream. 2-D dreamt of a world where he never met Murdoc, he was rich, sexy, married, and happy. He was abruptly woken up by...wait for it...Murdoc. Murdoc was scratching at 2-D screaming for him to wake up "WAKE UP POT I ACCIDENTALLY KILLED NOODLE AND RUSSEL POT POT POT POT HELP ME I'VE GONE MAD" 2-D was at a shock for words...the love of his life was dead and he never got to confess his love. 2-D walked outside of the house to get some fresh air when a random voice pertruded his ears "Pot...do you wanna see a dead body?" said the voice. 2-D turned around scared as he can ever be and saw a girl with long hair staring into his eyes. She chuckled at 2-D's idiocy and said "Ha gets your ass every time don't it Pot?" 2-D laughed awkwardly as nothing was fucking funny. 2-D was so depressed over his love dying and said "Simz? do you know what it feels like to lose someone you love?" to which she responded "Yes but I also know what it feels like when someone I love loses themself" and she lifted 2-D's face up by his chin and said "Pot I am madly in love with you..." to which 2-D said "Simz... I don't know about this you did ruin my fucking first single live in front of the world" then 2-D started to get angry "Now that I think about it why were you even invited here Garage Palace isn't even out yet it's on the damned Super Deluxe...you didn't support the original Humanz you worthless cuck" 2-D then proceeds to shoot Little Simz in her face and says "Simz looks like I did get to see a dead body...YOURS" 2-D did a badass walk and fucked ur mum. 2d killed himself shortly after.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a bright and sunny day, actually it wasn't everyone was dead. Murdoc lied in the bath tub shaking as he knew he was going mad, All of the other band members were dead except him. Murdoc wished that he was dead instead of them for he was the oldest and the most pathetic of the bunch. Murdoc was in a deep state of depression like me from creating this god awful story. Murdoc regretted killing everyone and just wanted to die. All of a sudden Murdoc hears an echo coming so he tries to get closer to it. He sees Grace Jones doing a handstand and wonders why she was still here, he says to her "Grace the party was over an hour ago what are you doing here?" to which she says "Cah yuh sinned" Murdoc is astonished at the fact that she knew did it spread to everyone that fast? Murdoc decides to seduce Grace Jones to which she says "Im gonna tek yuh fah ah ride" he grins and then they frickle and Murdoc tricks her and exorcises her like Del lol. Murdoc now realizing that he is a serial killer decides to go on a quest to frick and kill the rest of the Humanz collaborators for taking the spotlight on such a god awful album in the first place. But before Murdoc can leave the house Pauline Black appears and says "Wah mek wasnt fi mi charga pon de original album?" Murdoc just flat out throws her in the river, I guess the water was in fact wild. Murdoc jumps into his car and blasts my mixtape (link in bio) on his way to Peven's house. Murdoc is halfway to the halfway house but suddenly gets stopped by the police officer from the Stylo music video and shoots him. Murdoc makes it to Peven's house and offers to have fun with him. Peven is scared because of what can happen to which Murdoc tells him it will only be momentary pain then Peven gets poisoned RIP. Murdoc is feeling very bloodthirsty now and checks Peven's name off his list. Murdoc goes back to the Spirit House to get rid of the Popcaan ghosts so he grabs his Poltergust 5000 and succs them in while they repeatedly shout "all moi loife" while dying for the 2nd time. While Murdoc is driving he spots Azekel shivering on the ground and just puts him out of his misery. Murdoc finally makes his way to a hotel so he can rest, but then he hears arguing coming from the next room what could it be amigos? He decides to check it out and he finds Danny Brown and Kelela arguing. Kelela is softly telling Danny to not walk away this time while Danny is literally screaming in her ear that he needs help, Murdoc cringes at this bad relationship and drops a bomb in their room RIP. So Murdoc runs into the elevator and sees Ben Mendelsohn and he says "Elevator going-" before getting shot by Murdoc. Murdoc is laughing at the the thought of his next victim begging for mercy. He sees DRAM and almost gets him but DRAM's smile was so contagious it made Murdoc happy enough to spare him and so he did! Murdoc sees Faia Younan who has painted herself all blue and she says to him "مردوك يرجى تجنيب حياتي" and he can't help but laugh and throws a computer at her knocking her out completely. Murdoc passes by a carnival and sees Anthony Hamilton on a merry go round and decides to join him, by now all of the collaborators have been informed that Murdoc is hunting them so Anthony pulls out a katana and duels him, to advance this story we're going to have Murdoc win otherwise this story wouldn't end on a satisfying note for the reader. Murdoc passes by a church and licks his lips and decides to go into it and cause some trouble. He sees Mavis Staples in the choir singing and pulls out his sniper but before he can shoot Pusha T jumps in front of her, but Murdoc is always 666 steps ahead and has bullets that go through people and still got both targets. Benjamin Clemenite was also there and just straight up had a heart attack rip him. Murdoc finds himself into a party that he was not invited to and sees a bunch of women huddled up reminding him of the Feel Good Inc music video. He runs up to the girls and sees Jamie Principle and Zebra Katz under all of the girls so he decides to join the massive orgy and kills them all, now you may have expected me to call this a "Sex Murder Party" but you were wrong FOOL. Murdoc sees Kali Uchis and she says to him "¿Por qué Joom me odia?" he doesn't understand at all and throws her in the trash where she belongs and goes on his merry day. Murdoc finally decides to go to bed now and wakes up the next morning and hears some chanting which he cannot decipher turns out it was Sidiki Diabaté and he said to Murdoc "buig soos ouu" Murdoc just sets him on fire on top of the hill and runs away. Murdoc sees Jehnny Beth on the freeway and runs her over while We Got the Power bass boosted plays. I'm too damn lazy to explain how Murdoc assassinated Rag n Bone Man and Ray BLK so let's just retcon their existence okay? thanks for understanding. Murdoc goes into an abandoned alley and sees Kilo Kish trying to sacrifice Imani Vonsha and she succeeds luckily and Murdoc sacrifices Kilo because "what goes around comes around"-Diamondhead (Ben 10), 2007. Murdoc sees Carly Simon and gives her a molly and she pops it he knows she's not gonna survive so might as well assasinate her in a fun way right? Murdoc grabs all the corpses and him and Brandon Markell Holmes dance around the circle of circle of circle of DEATH and they both commit suicide and died.


	5. Epilogue

Damon couldn't fathom the fact that whenever he tried to make a song the lyrics wouldn't be recorded his microphone so he was utterly upset. He decides to tell Jamie what's going on and Jamie says "Damon, the reason you can't record any music is because 2-D is dead" Damon cries because he thinks that means he's gonna die soon. Jamie walks over to him and says "Damon it's been fun working on this little project but I think it's time we go our separate ways" Damon is on the floor crying while Jamie packs his things and walks out but before Jamie walks out the door a shuriken flies slides across his face and into the door. Jamie turns around and says "You son of a bitch" and unsheathes his katana and challenges Damon to a duel they fight to the death and they're both bloody and tired. Damon says to Jamie "IF YOU DIDN'T WANT TO GIVE UP SO EASILY THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED HEWLETT, STOP THINKING ABOUT WHAT YOU WANT ALL THE DAMN TIME, LOOK INSIDE YOURSELF AND THINK ABOUT THE FANS." Jamie mutters "What fans Damon? we're all washed up now..." Jamie cries and lights a cigarette then continues to cry.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED?!_**


End file.
